Deep Snow Silence
by Megan96neko
Summary: All the Kages of the World had determined it non-existent. It had disappeared for years, hiding, waiting for a being strong enough to provide them with strength. The Shimizu household was famous in the ninja world for it's powerful sealing abilities. No one would have ever thought that the youngest of the household would have abilities to seal it, the no-tailed beast.


**My knowledge of Naruto Shippuden is not that great so please forgive me :x**

Chapter One

It was supposed to be just another normal day. Like every other day, the 8-year-old girl attempted to sneak out of her room. She took the same careful steps, avoided the same wooden spot that creaked whenever stepped on and walked to the same part of the house.

Slowly, the fair-skinned maiden slid the door that separated her from her favourite place - the Garden. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, she gasped in excitement, and closed the door behind her slowly, then carefully placed her small feet on the recently-trimmed grass. She giggled softly as the grass tickled her, and she soon found herself running to the end of the Garden, where her mother laid, asleep under the ground, never to wake.

"Konnichiwa, Okaa-san," the girl whispered with a smile. She uncapped the bottle of water that she kept strapped to her kimono and sprinkled some water on the flowers that surrounded her mother. Next to her, a grand Sakura tree stood strong and gracefully, littering pink petals around. The Sakura tree meant a lot to her parents, it was the tree they had planted together a few years before the fair-skinned maiden was born.

The fair-skinned maiden was considerably mature for her age. She had accepted the death of her mother, and continued to laugh and smile, following her mother's last request.

The black-haired girl started to hum a soft sweet tune, that she once heard her mother sing. Knowing that the servants of the mansion would come to check on her soon, she unwillingly walked back to the door.

When the fair-skinned maiden was about to leave the Garden, something caught her eye. She turned around, only to see a butterfly, with wings of pure darkness fluttering into the Garden.

The black butterfly flitted it's wings gracefully, and landed on a flower. The girl's eyes could only widen in shock as the flower withered immediately. A butterfly with pure white wings fluttered quickly into the Garden, landing on the withered flower, which perked up immediately.

She watched intently, confused and curious as to what would happen next. The black butterfly soon changed it's direction and began to fly towards the girl. Unaware of the threat that it was posing, she continued to watch as the black butterfly continued to fly towards her, with the white butterfly following behind.

The fair-skinned maiden's attention was entirely focused on the two butterflies, thus not noticing the stomping of feet coming from the mansion, which signalled that the servants were looking for her.

The butterflies soon landed on the tips of her fingers, but before she could react, the doors behind her slid open with a slam.

"Miyuki-sama!" The fair-skinned maiden flinched at the speaker's voice.

Instinctively, without giving it a thought, she stuffed the two butterflies into her mouth, and swallowed it.

Everything that happened next was madness. The pain came instantly after she fell to the ground and Miyuki found herself scratching at her own neck. It felt like her body was on fire. The extreme pain caused tears to spring out of her emerald green eyes immediately and she was unable to scream due to the pain from her throat. Streaks of her black hair withered to white, her left iris darkened to the colour of pure black, and her right iris lightened to the colour of pure white.

"Quickly, go get Shimizu-sama!" The main servant of the house ordered one of the other servants.

The fair-skinned maiden was unable to handle the intense pain any further and she soon became unconscious. Her father ran to the Garden, his face turning into a ghostly white shade as he saw his only daughter, barely recognisable, lying on the ground.

"Send a letter to Tsunade-san from Konoha immediately," Shimizu-san ordered with a shaky voice, as he lifted his daughter off the ground.

The main servant answered immediately and ran off to complete the order. Shimizu-san carried his daughter to her own room and placed her on the futon. Not knowing what to do for this was the first time he had seen something like this, he cursed himself and started to panic.

Tsunade came once she received the letter, partially because she wanted an excuse to escape from the piles of work on her desk, and also because the Shimizu Household was regarded highly in the ninja world. The main servant led her to Miyuki's room, where she saw Shimizu-san flipping through thick medical books. The man looked up at Tsunade with desperate eyes.

"Tsunade-san, please help my daughter," He pleaded. "I will do anything to repay you."

"I will do my best." Tsunade said as she gave him an assuring smile.

When her eyes laid on the small, frail girl, she gasped in shock.

"Impossible..." Tsunade whispered. "The other kages determined that it didn't exist..."

"What is it?" Shimizu-san said.

"This..." Tsunade said as she examined the girl. "It's... It's the no-tailed-beast."

_ Miyuki found herself in a room she had never seen before. Was it even a room? She didn't know. There weren't any walls, the floor just kept expanding and she wasn't able to see the end. The flooring was completely black while the ceiling was completely white._

_ "You seriously ate us." Miyuki heard a sly and deep voice say behind her. She turned around, only to see the two butterflies earlier. _

_ "Well, she is just a kid." A sweeter voice said._

_ "Mm..." The sly voice came again. "A dumb one, that is."_

_ "You've got to admit that her sealing powers hold great potential." The sweeter voice chuckled. "And she's cute too."_

_ "True, but it seems like she hasn't been trained yet." _

_ "Who are you?" Miyuki, who had been listening in confusion, said, interrupting their conversation. _

_ The two butterflies turned to face her._

_ "I am," the black butterfly changed shape and took the form of a man with black hair, dark irises and wearing a black hoodie and pants. "Kuro."_

_ "I am," the white butterfly then changed shape and took the form of a lady with white curly hair, blank irises and wearing a white fluffy dress. "Shiro."_

_ "And together-" Kuro said._

_ "We are," Shiro smiled._

_ "The no-tailed-beast." They then said in unison. _

_ "Ooh, sounds so cute!" The girl replied with bright eyes and clapped her hands. "I'm Miyuki, and um... Together I'm... Eh... Shimizu Miyuki!"_

_ "It seems like she doesn't know what tailed beasts are." Shiro giggled._

_ "Tch," Kuro flicked his tongue._

_ "Well anyways," Shiro started to say. "I have already done what I could, but you're still going to experience some pain when you wake up." _

_ Miyuki winced at the thought. She absolutely did not want to feel the pain she just felt._

_ "Little girl," Kuro turned to face her, staring into her eyes. "You're going to start facing a lot of danger from now on, people will try to hunt you down. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"_

_ She nodded, though not understanding why she would actually be in danger._

_ "Your father will know what to do," Shiro said with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, just work hard and learn the ninja techniques by heart."_

_ Before Miyuki could ask anything about why she was here talking to them, the room started to swirl._

_ "We will try our best to protect you." His deep voice resounded. "Your body has given us power. We will see you soon."_

_ The room disappeared._


End file.
